Operation: Sleeping Beauty Take 2
by TsukiLove
Summary: Sequel to Operation: Sleeping Beauty(need to read that first). What's happening in the worlds of Serena and Darien after the kiss?[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 01

**Operation: Sleeping Beauty - Take 2**

By Tsuki1 aka Siggy

PG/PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon (I know; not very original-but I'm in a

 hurry here!)

**Notes: **No, your eyes are not deceiving you! This is indeed the first part of my

 sequel to Operation: Sleeping Beauty ^.^ You do need to read Operation:

 Sleeping Beauty to actual understand the madness in this fic-just so you know

 lol. Muchly thanks to Jen for her editing genius and all others who read

 through this for me. Its been a year in the making but its finally here!! Hope

 you all enjoy and reviews much appreciated^.^

'_...' = Thinking_

********************

Serena groggily opened one eye, trying to focus on her incessantly beeping

 alarm clock. The blasted thing was out of her line of sight and continued to

 drive her crazy.

_'Ugh, Luna must have turned it all the way up again to make sure I woke up.'_

To her horror she noticed that the cat in question had, by some feat of

 strength, maneuvered the darn alarm to the *other* side of the room. Not only

 did it ensure that Serena would have to physically get up from her nice cozy

 bed to switch the thing off, but by stopping the blaring sound , her Mom

 would know she was up.

"I should blast that cat all the way to Uranus" she grouched as she stumbled

 over to the offending clock before retreating back to the warmth and comfort

 of her bunny covered bed.

"Takes more than a measly alarm clock to get *me* outta bed" she smiled

 sleepily to herself as she snuggled further into her quilt.

"SERENA TSUKINO!"

Serena's eyes snapped open to the sound of her mother's bellow.

"Get your butt out of bed young lady or you'll be late for school!"

Serena lethargically rolled out of bed, swearing that Luna and her mother were

 in league together.  Never mind the fact that her mother had no idea Luna

 could talk...

********************

Serena slouched down on her usual stool; he hadn't come in today either. In

 fact, ever since the kiss two weeks ago, she had seen neither hide nor hair of

 the tall dark and handsome young man who had coincidently stolen her heart.

 She glanced up at Andrew as he placed her chocolate milkshake in front of

 her, smiling his usual care free smile. The man was oblivious to everything.

 Sighing, her thoughts drifted back to Darien and his lack of being anywhere

 *she* happened to be. A person might think the guy was avoiding her or

 something!

"Stupid man," she murmured to herself as she absently stirred her shake with

 her pink straw. Its not like he knew that she knew that he had taken advantage

 of her in her 'sleeping' state. A wicked grin graced her features as she slurped

 at her shake. She would have to have another meeting with Mina and get this

 sorted.

********************

Darien covertly peeked around the corner, checking for any sign of the blonde

 bunny who had occupied his thoughts and dreams for the past two weeks.

 Since the incident in the Crown, he couldn't bring himself to even look her in

 the eye! Then of course, he began to suffer from Serena withdrawal, which

 was when he realised that something was really wrong.  He was falling for her

 and it *was* *not* *good*.

 He had even taken to calling her Bunny which really freaked him out as he

 really should have been calling her the hated name, Meatball Head. That was

 another reason why he was avoiding her; what if he slipped up in front of her

 and called her Buns?  He paled at the horror filled look that would probably

 grace her sunny demeanour. He didn't want to lose her like that!

He sighed in frustration as he let his head fall back and hit the wall behind him

 with a soft 'thud'. Andrew had been giving him funny looks ever since he had

 rushed out of the employee lounge that fateful day.

 Knowing Andrew and his persuasive powers he was sure to corner him and

 force the words out of him. That being the case it meant he had to avoid

 Andrew as well as Serena.  If he slipped in front of him Andrew would

 probably squeal 'I told you so' and devise a disastrous plan for getting

 him and Buns together.  Darien would be forced to take part in it and then it

 would all go horribly wrong and he'd never get to see his Bunny ever again! 

No siree if Darien wanted to muck up his chances with Serena, he could do it

 perfectly well himself. He did *not* need Andrew to do it for him!

Shaking himself from his inner qualms, Darien straightened his shoulders and

 marched out of his secluded alleyway.  His most fervent wish was making a

 break for his apartment *without* running into anyone having anything to do

 with Serena.

 "Darien! Long time no see!" Darien came face to face with a bubbly blue eyed

 blonde that could have been Serena's twin.  The only differences were that

 Serena's eyes were slightly lighter in shade and her hair glinted silver when

 the light shone on it just right...not that he had noticed or anything *cough*.

_'Oh no...Mina.'_

Darien's horrified look triggered the beginning of a devious plan to form in her

 mind. It was *so* much fun being the Love scout.

********************

"Hey guys! Look what *I* found!" Mina crowed with a knowing wink to

 Serena as she dragged Darien into the arcade. 

The expression of extreme embarrassment on his face was so comical Serena

 couldn't help but giggle a little. Getting up from her stool, she walked over to

 the stricken young man, her blue school skirt swaying as her legs moved.

 When she reached him, she stood on her tiptoes so as to be nose to nose with

 him.

 "Long time no see Darien," she tilted her head to the side coyly. "I've been

 wanting to thank you for your help the other day...when I wouldn't wake up."

 Darien visibly paled.

"I had the nicest dream too, it felt *so* real," she smiled sweetly up at him, and

 Darien gulped uneasily.

He *really* needed to get out of there. She was too close and he was...well...a

 guy. "No...uh...problem" he replied shakily before turning round and high

 tailing it out of there. In his hurried wake he left a pair of blondes chortling at

 his back.

Darien stopped his high speed walking (it would have been undignified to run)

 when he finally reached his apartment. Throwing his books down by the door,

 he tossed off his shoes and fell in a heap onto his pristine cream leather couch.

 Persistently his thoughts automatically turned to Serena.

She had dreamed...and she liked the dream! He shot up and a satisfied smirk

 crept onto his lips. She said it had been a *nice* dream which meant that she

 liked his kiss!

He had to stop himself from 'whooping' in celebration. He had a calm,

 gentlemanly reputation to uphold after all.

_'Apart from being with Serena of course'  he_ realised with sudden clarity.

 Ironic he should treat the woman he was in love with like the complete

 opposite; like she was nothing to him.

 Frowning, he made a vow that if by some miracle he managed to win Serena

over he would treat her like the precious angel she was and never let go. The

 usual tugging on his soul that informed him of another negaverse attack

 brought him out of his thoughts. Hastily transforming, he jumped from his

 balcony to the next rooftop and onto the usual place of battle – the park.

********************

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Moon obliged with a squeak and a well directed

 jump out of the way. She frowned at the latest enemy sent from the negaverse.

 "This is a crime to one of my favourite foods," she complained as she glared

 in distaste at the giant, syrupy, sugary waffle spurting acidic sugar balls at

 innocent victims, sucking their energy away.  "I'll never even be able to look

 at waffles the same again." Venus crinkled her nose as Moon nodded in

 agreement earning disbelieving looks from the other scouts. "Ok, maybe not

 for a day or two." Moon conceded with a slight blush.

"Sailor Moon!!" an alarmed scream from Mars alerted her to yet another sugar

 ball sent her way – this time there was no chance of avoiding it.

That was until a rose shot down in front of her, followed by a black cloak

 swirling around her informing her that she had yet again been saved by

 Tuxedo Mask.

 As they landed on a near by tree, Sailor Moon suddenly found herself face to

 face with her savior.  Staring intently into his eyes, she suddenly recognised

 him. They were the same pair of sapphire eyes she had been longing to stare

 into since the first time he had called her meatball head.

"Sailor Moon...now Sailor Moon"

"Huh" was her ever so intelligent reply.

"Do your thing NOW Sailor Moon!" Came the exasperated cry of Mars who

 had managed to singe the giant waffle rather well that was now being held

 by Venus's chain.

"Right!" Gathering her wits, she brought forth the power of the Moon wand

 and dusted the creature in a nanosecond...or just a bit longer. She'd ask

 Mercury later. 

Before another word was said, she turned to Tuxedo Mask.  Pulling him down

by the collar of his jacket, she brought his lips to hers. She really had to see if it

was him or not. Of course, she neglected to think about what would happen

 *after* she kissed him.

 _'Oh well'  was her belated thought as her lips crushed against his._

Tuxedo Mask was as shocked as the on looking Sailor Scouts. As she kissed

 him, he found himself recognising the lips, the feel of her against him.

 He didn't realise he had begun to return the kiss until she started to pull

  away- albeit reluctantly. One hand rested lightly on his chest, the other by her

 side as she stared up at the masked man, eyes wide.

 Tuxedo's hands rested around her waist, gently holding on. He looked down at

 her with the same expression of wide eyed incredulity.

"Serena!"

"Darien!"

They both said in unison while the Scouts looked on...gaping like fish.

********************

Well there you have it folks! And remember; comments, complaints,

 criticisms, death threats all welcomed at:

Siggy_Johnston@optusnet.com.au

 Thank you and have a nice day^.^


	2. Chapter 02

**

* * *

Operation: Sleeping Beauty Take Two**

**Chapter 2/2**

**PG-13**

**By Tsukilove **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it...No really - ask anyone!

**AN's****:**

Big thanks to my pals Stormy and Andi-chan who helped me/edited this. Means A  
LOT! Also thanks to MK for her inspiration and to you (yes you...the one with  
the nose!) for reading. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
(specially the last bit of this - SO MUCH FUN _grins_) And of course, thankies to Jen  
(who is moving at the moment and probably won't see this for eons ) Enjoy!

Reviews are very much appreciated

**NB:** '...' denotes thinking.

**Warning! Warning! sirens sound Buckets may be needed from the sheer fluffyness of this!**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

"Uhm..."  
"This is interesting."  
"Did Sailor Moon just kiss Tuxedo Mask!?"  
"It would seem so."  
  
The four scouts stared, confused at what had just occurred in front of them.  
Meanwhile the couple in question looked at each other in amazement.

Silence reigned for but a moment as the masked Darien spoke first. "How did you  
know it was me?"

"Uhm...how did_ you_ know it was _me_?" Serena stuttered back in reply.

She could feel his eyes glinting at her from behind his mask. Fidgeting nervously, her  
eyes darted back and forth between the safety of the other senshi and the obviously  
not-so-happy man beside her.

_Gulp_.

She all but jumped out of her skin as a gloved hand sealed around her similarly clad wrist. Her  
eyes shot up to meet his own burning, cobalt ones.  
  
_'Ooo...pretty...'_ she thought dazedly before she was swept up into his strong arms. "...now,"  
was the only thing she managed to decipher in her half dazed state because, _'His eyes are so  
dreamy... Sigh... Wait a sec!'  
  
_ "What...what's now?"

"Talk, Sailor Moon. As in you and me. Alone," he replied ominously. Without  
another moment's notice, he sprang up and away from the park. The last thing Sailor  
Moon saw were three of her friends gaping in shock, the fourth one waving and shooting  
her a knowing wink, before she and Tuxedo Mask disappeared from view.

* * *

"Shouldn't we…I dunno...go help her or something?" Jupiter asked in a daze.  
"Nah, I think she'll be just fine," Venus smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Serena would thank her later...

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, on the roof of an anonymous skyscraper, two of  
Japan's most famous and equally loved superheroes were...standing in an awkward  
silence.

"Soooo..." began Sailor Moon, shuffling nervously and trying to look at anything BUT  
him.

_'Especially those dreamy eyes...and those nice strong arms that were so warm__ and...GAH! Focus, Serena, **focus**!'_

"What's with the whole 'whisking me away' thing? People might start to get the wrong idea."  
She let out a small fake giggle that seemed to get blown away by the wind.

More awkward silence ensued.

She blushed.

He continued to stare.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't realize who you are?" his deep voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
_'Well, actually…I **was** hoping...'_

She considered just how many ways she would get back at the traitorous Mina for coming up  
with the stupid 'Sleeping Beauty' plan in the first place.  
  
_'Because...ugh! Look, here I am! Alone with…with...smouldering blue eyes and__ strong  
arms and...wait, question. Must answer…'_

"Uhm...realize? Erm...realize what?" She put on her best patented 'innocent little me' face that  
usually worked a charm.  
  
Usually.

"Don't play games with me! You were awake!"

_'Oh dear.__ He uhm...doesn't look too happy. Right. Onto plan B...'_

"Games? What games? I don't know what you're...Oh! What's that over there?" She pointed  
out and away, lacing her voice with as much conviction she could muster.

"Huh?" Tuxedo turned, right on cue. Bless him.

_'HA!' _she crowed to herself in triumph as she ran to clear the building and hightail it out of there.  
  
But before she could even make it to the edge, two strong and ever-so-familiar arms encircled  
her waist and spun her around until she was faced with a tuxedo-cladchest. A nicely formed,  
strong, broad, chiselled chest that she could just...  
  
_'Darnit, FOCUS!'_

"Serena who?" she asked hopefully with her best smile. But no one could appreciate it as, all of  
a sudden, nice, warm lips were covering her own in an all- too-short kiss.  
  
"Serena, please..." He was breathless.

She wasn't doing much better...

_'Mmm...nice lips…bring back...WAIT!'_

He had kissed her...again.

_'Darn it! Foiled again!'_

"Uh...don't know what you're...uhm...talking about?" she managed, blushing crimson.  
  
_'Ok, what happened to the whole 'focusing' thing?'_

Serena once again found her lips covered by his, this time in a longer and more passionate kiss  
than both of the others combined. Without any further thought, she melted against him, losing all  
knowledge of who and where they were.

She heard him growl before he reluctantly tore away from her.

"Hmm..." she mumbled before realizing just who she had been kissing and...

"H-hey! S-stop that!" Feeling flustered at her blushing cheeks and his smug grin.

"I should have put two and two together before, really," he smirked. "I mean, you both klutz out  
enough..."

"Hey, now! Wait a sec, mister!" She walked towards him, poking him the chest for good  
measure. "I do _not_ klutz out! I..."

He was smirking at her, and those damned eyebrows were raised at her, his expression all  
condescending, and...

_'Eep!__ Uh-oh...Backward paddle! Man overboard!'_

"I mean...uhm...Serena who?"

She paused to look at him to see if she had any chance at all before letting out a huge sigh and  
falling down to her knees in defeat. "Fine, fine. You win," she grumbled. "But I'd like to point  
out for the record that _this_…" She waved her hands about to emphasize her words. "…is all  
_your _fault!" she finished with a huff, and crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
Darien knelt down before of her, removing his hat and his mask and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"And how is that?"

Her eyes rose up slowly to meet his as she unfolded her arms. She stared up at him wordlessly  
for a moment, before bringing her lips to his. "Because, even though you say mean things to  
me, when I look into your eyes...it makes my heart feel like it's going to pound out of my chest. I mean, why IS that? Huh?"  
  
Darien didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I just...I guess I just wanted to see if it was a stupid one-sided thing, ya know?"She gave a half-  
hearted laugh. "But nooooooo! You just had to go and kiss me, didn't you? And not only  
THAT, but you go and turn out to be Tuxedo Mask, whose just _happens_ to be someone I  
admire and respect and...what a mess! Mina and her stupid plans! I have a right mind to go..."  
  
For the umpteenth time in that weird, wacky (and all together rather productive) evening, she  
found lips covering hers. Not that she minded, of course, but she would have liked to finish  
explaining what was going on. Not to mention the fact that she was utterly confused as to  
where they now stood.  
  
Moments later, Darien reluctantly removed his lips from hers. "Personally, I'd like to thank  
her." He smiled, but Serena frowned.  
  
"Do you always have to be so argumentative?"

A deep, genuine chuckle erupted from the man in front of her and she couldn't help but smile  
back. Her smile soon turned uneasy however, as a sudden fear struck her.  
  
"Darien." She bit her lower lip with her teeth, her expression worried. "What's going to happen  
tomorrow?"

Darien looked down at her. She looked so scared and vulnerable that he wanted to pull her into  
his arms and never let go. The world be damned.

"Well, I would like to...Well, I…" It was a rare moment for Darien to find himself at a loss for  
words.

Serena blinked and tilted her head to the side in question. Darien sucked in a breath and finally  
spoke.

"Serena, I like you. A lot. I don't know what it is that makes me say those mean things to you.  
It's like a defence mechanism, I guess. Beautiful girl comes in and flips your whole world  
upside down, and well...I like to feel in control of my senses, but you just send them into a  
frenzy!" He glanced up, just to make sure she hadn't gone and run away from him.  
  
She was still there.

Granted, she looked a little stunned, like a rabbit caught in the headlights...but he'd take her  
surprise as a good thing.  
  
"Do you understand?"

"You…you think I'm beautiful!?" She stared in shock.  
  
"Yes. Very." He smiled, but he was surprised to hear her giggle.

He frowned. Here he was, trying to be Casanova and she was laughing at him!

_'I don't think I'll ever understand women'._

As her giggles subsided, Serena managed to find her ability to speak again.

"You know Darien, I was thinking exactly the same thing about you." His upset now fading, he  
smiled—and she right back at him.

"How about I give you a lift home?" he offered, and swept her into his arms.

* * *

Landing gracefully outside Serena's house, Darien reluctantly let her slide to the ground.

"Darien...you didn't answer my question before. About tomorrow."

"How about lunch? At the Crown?"

Serena's face lit up. "Sounds great. Oh - I really should be getting to bed. Luna wants me up  
for a meeting tomorrow." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Night, Darien."

He kissed her lightly on her nose. "Goodnight, Serena."

Making sure his sleeping beauty had gotten into her room safely, Darien transformed back into  
his normal attire and left the Tsukino household. One thought played on his mind as he walked  
back to his apartment with a love struck grin playing on his lips:  
  
He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The following day, at around noon (give or take a few minutes), two of Japan's most-loved  
superheroes (in there normal attire, of course...) could be found in a little, well known games  
arcade. Tucked away in a secluded booth where they could not be disturbed, they were  
staring at each other, googly eyed, food sitting cold in front of them; which was very unusual for  
the blonde one of the perfect- looking pair.  
  
At the front of the store, a crowd had formed round the stricken manager of the arcade who had  
collapsed in a dead faint. It was most mysterious. As a random customer fanned him, all that  
could be heard from his incoherent mumbling was something along the lines of, "B-but...they're-  
they're meant to HATE each other! I-I don't..." Someone from the staff brought over a glass  
of water for the pale, sandy-haired young man and shushed him gently to try and calm him  
down, whilst whispering to a friend how sorry she felt for him. Obviously the stress of running  
the place by himself must have finally gotten to him, and she would have to speak to the owner  
about getting some help.

The doors to the arcade slid open as a young girl, securely wrapped in a brown trench coat,  
crept into the arcade. Her obvious sneakiness showed that she was trying to be as  
inconspicuous as possible. Dark glasses donned her face with a hat placed on her head, golden  
tendrils of hair falling out from where she had tried to stuff it into the already-brimming cap.

Spotting her desired target, she crept from booth to booth, keeping as low as possible. Her  
eyes occasionally flipping from the arcade doors to the couple hidden at the back of the room,  
she crept wordlessly closer to the pair. Finally reaching her destination, she peaked her head  
from up under the table.  
  
"Psssssst" she said in a loud whisper.

No response.

"Oi...Serena!" She clicked her fingers in front of her dazed friend. When she got no response  
again she decided that she had to take serious action. Removing her overly-large sunglasses  
and taking off her hat which enabled her hair to fall free, she waved wildly at her friend and her  
male counterpart.  
  
"Serena! Darien! Snap out of it! I'm in dire need of your help! They're after me!"

No sooner were the words spoken then with a 'swoosh' of the doors, three girls traipsed in with  
looks to frighten little children everywhere. Indeed, one baby started crying when one of the  
girls, a raven haired beauty, looked its way.  
  
"Mina!" she bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the now stunned and very- much-afraid  
blonde who was at that present moment searching for a possible escape. She spotted one, just  
mere footsteps away. All she had to do was skirt round that pram, cartwheel over that chair  
and leapfrog over the crowd surrounding a still-very-much-disorientated Andrew, slip out the  
back door and she was home free!

"Mina! Don't even think about it! You have some serious explaining to do girl!" shouted Lita.  
You could visibly see the thunder crackling around her.

Mina gulped rather audibly.

"Guys! She's going to aim for the back door!" Amy said in a panic. "We'll never catch her if  
she gets there!" Mina gasped at the petite blue haired girl, who looked decisively scary.  
  
"You TOO, Amy?! No FAIR! Et tu Frankie!"

"That's Et tu BruTE, Mina, and yes! I want to know exactly what plan you concocted!"

Mina chose that moment to bolt for her escape.

"She's off!! Let's go, girls!" Lita, followed by Amy and then Raye, headed for the blonde  
typhoon as she dodged obstacles and flying objects to reach her goal.  
  
Raye only stopped for a millisecond to raise an eyebrow at the still googly-eyed pair."Oh...get a  
ROOM people!" she sniffed in disgust before running after the others.  
  
As the ruckus calmed down, the two lovers began leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Just one of many, many more to come.

**END**

Sooooo…who needed that bucket? Hehehe;o)

Feel free to send comments, criticisms, questions, threats, flames to: Siggyjohnstonoptusnet.com.au

OR! Just click on the little iiiiitty biity review button and leave me a nice iiiiitty bitty note :o)

Thank you and have a nice day :o)


End file.
